WWE Raw (EA Sports video game series)
''WWE Raw ''is a series of professional wrestling video games published by EA Sports, and formerly Interplay Entertainment. The series was originally made by Interplay in 1997 up until the next year when Electronic Arts bought the rights to the WWE Raw series in 1998. Games *WWF Raw 97 *Release date: December 25th, 1997 Platforms: Windows, PlayStation, Mac OS Cover athlete(s): Stone Cold Steve Austin & Shawn Michaels Developer(s): Yuke's, Shiny Entertainment Publisher(s): Interplay Productions *WWF Raw 98 *Release date: October 3rd, 1998 Platforms: Windows, PlayStation, Mac OS Cover athlete(s): The Undertaker, Stone Cold Steve Austin and Vince McMahon Developer(s): Tiburon Studios, Yuke's, Shiny Entertainment Publisher(s): EA Sports, Interplay Entertainment *WWF Raw 99 Release date: October 12th, 1999 Platforms: Windows, PlayStation, Mac OS, Dreamcast Cover athlete: Triple H Developer(s): Tiburon Studios, Yuke's, 14 Degrees East, Shiny Entertainment Publisher(s): EA Sports, Interplay Entertainment *WWF Raw 2000 *Release date: July 22nd, 2000 *Platforms: Windows, PlayStation, PlayStation 2, Mac OS, Dreamcast *Cover athlete: Kurt Angle *Developer(s): EA Tiburon, Yuke's, 14 Degrees East, Shiny Entertainment *Publisher(s): EA Sports, Interplay Entertainment *WWF Raw 2001 *Release date: March 22nd, 2001 *Platforms: Windows, PlayStation 2, Mac *Cover athlete(s): Stone Cold Steve Austin and The Rock *Developer(s): EA Tiburon, Yuke's, 14 Degrees East, Budcat Creations *Publisher(s): EA Sports, Interplay Entertainment *Note: Last game to be published under Interplay Entertainment due to the partnership contract expiring and that Interplay wanted to move on from the series, this was announced in September 2001, several months after the game was released and during production of WWF Raw 2002. Production for WWF Raw 2002 started in September 3rd, 2001 but was halted due to the 9/11 attacks and due to Interplay leaving the WWF Raw series, Production later resumed on September 29th. Sierra Studios would later become the 2nd publisher to work with EA and it was announced on September 30th, 2001. *WWF Raw 2002 *Release date: February 23rd, 2002 *Platforms: Windows, PlayStation 2, Xbox *Cover athlete: Triple H *Developer(s): EA Tiburon, Yuke's, Visual Concepts, Budcat Creations *Publisher(s): EA Sports, Sierra Studios *Note: Game was released early due to many developers of the WWF Raw Series getting laid off and replaced with new ones, and the last to feature the WWF logo due to the World Wildlife Fund lawsuit causing the company to change the name to the WWE on May 5, 2002. *WWE Raw 2003 *Release date: August 25th, 2003 *Platforms: Windows, PlayStation 2, Xbox *Cover athlete: Brock Lesnar *Developer(s): EA Tiburon, Yuke's, Visual Concepts, Budcat Creations *Publisher(s): EA Sports, Sierra Studios *Note: First game under the WWE logo, the game was first announced in Q2 2002 (April 4th) during a conference call, the first trailer was released on April 10th as WWF Raw 2003 and went in production. On May 5th, production of the game was delayed due to the company changing their name to WWE and production resumed in July 2002. Originally though, one of the producers has a original copy titled "WWF Raw 2003 Alpha v.1.2" dating back to April 29th, 2002. *WWE Raw 2004 *Release date: October 23rd, 2004 *Platforms: Windows, PlayStation 2, Xbox *Cover athlete(s): John Cena *Developer(s): EA Tiburon, Yuke's, Visual Concepts, Budcat Creations *Publisher(s): EA Sports, Sierra Studios *WWE Raw 2005 *Release date: November 24th, 2005 *Platforms: Windows, Xbox 360, PlayStation 2 *Cover athlete: Randy Orton *Developer(s): EA Tiburon, Yuke's, Visual Concepts, Budcat Creations *Publisher(s): EA Sports, Sierra Studios *WWE Raw 06 *Release date: November 21st, 2006 *Platforms: Windows, Xbox 360, PlayStation 2, Nintendo Wii *Cover athlete(s): Triple H and Shawn Michaels (D-Generation X) *Developer(s): EA Tiburon, Yuke's, Visual Concepts, Budcat Creations *Publisher(s): EA Sports, Sierra Studios *NOTE: Last game to be published under Sierra Studios. *WWE Raw 07 *Release date: August 10th, 2007 *Platforms: Windows, Xbox 360, PlayStation 2, Nintendo Wii *Cover athlete: Edge *Developer(s): EA Tiburon, EA Canada, Yuke's, Visual Concepts *Publisher(s): EA Sports *WWE Raw 08 *Release date: September 5th, 2008 *Platforms: Windows, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Nintendo Wii *Cover athlete: Ric Flair *Developer(s): EA Tiburon, EA Vancouver, Yuke's, Visual Concepts *Publisher(s): EA Sports *WWE Raw 09 *Release date: September 21st, 2009 *Platfomms: Windows, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Nintendo Wii *Cover athlete: Chris Jericho *Developer(s): EA Tiburon, Yuke's, Visual Concepts *Publisher(s): EA Sports *WWE Raw 10 *Release date: August 14th, 2010 *Platforms: Windows, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Nintendo Wii *Cover athlete: Sheamus *Developer(s): EA Tiburon, Yuke's, Visual Concepts *Publisher(s): EA Sports *WWE Raw 11 *Release date: September 24th, 2011 *Platforms: Windows, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Nintendo Wii *Cover athlete: CM Punk *Developer(s): EA Tiburon, EA Canada, Yuke's, Visual Concepts *Publisher(s): EA Sports *WWE Raw 12 *Release date: October 9th, 2012 *Platforms: Windows, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Nintendo Wii *Cover athlete: The Rock *Developer(s): EA Tiburon, Yuke's, Visual Concepts *Publisher(s): EA Sports *WWE Raw 13 *Release date: October 4th, 2013 *Platforms: Windows, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, iOS *Cover athlete: Bray Wyatt *Developer(s): EA Tiburon, Yuke's, Visual Concepts *Publisher(s): EA Sports *WWE Raw 14 *Release date: September 12th, 2014 *Platforms: Windows, Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360 *Cover athlete(s): Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins (The Shield) *Developer(s): EA Tiburon, Yuke's, Visual Concepts *Publisher(s): EA Sports *WWE Raw 15 *Release date: September 29th, 2015 *Platforms: Windows, Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Nintendo 3DS *Cover athlete: Kevin Owens *Developer(s): EA Tiburon, Yuke's, Visual Concepts *Publisher(s): EA Sports *WWE Raw 16 *Release date: November 12th, 2016 *Platforms: Windows, Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Nintendo 3DS *Cover athlete: The Miz *Developer(s): EA Tiburon, Yuke's, Visual Concepts *Publisher(s): EA Sports *WWE Raw 17 *Release date: October 9th, 2017 *Platforms: Windows, Xbox One, PlayStation 4 *Cover athlete: AJ Styles *Developer(s): EA Tiburon, Yuke's, Visual Concepts *Publisher(s): EA Sports *WWE Raw 18 *Release date: December 12th, 2018 *Platforms: Windows, Xbox One, PlayStation 4 *Cover athlete(s): Daniel Bryan (USA), Becky Lynch (UK & Ireland) *Developer(s): EA Tiburon, Yuke's, Visual Concepts *Publisher(s): EA Sports *WWE Raw 19 *Release date: August 4th, 2019 *Platforms: Windows, Xbox One, PlayStation 4 *Cover athlete: Randy Orton *Developer(s): EA DICE, EA Tiburon *Publisher(s): EA Sports Developers/Publishers *Interplay Entertainment (1997-2001) *Shiny Entertainment (1997-2000) *EA Sports (1998-present) *EA Tiburon/Tiburon Studios (1998-present) *Yuke's (1997-2018) *14 Degrees East (1999-2001) *Budcat Creations (2001-2006) *Sierra Studios (2002-2006) *Visual Concepts (2002-2018) *EA Canada (2007; 2011) *EA Vancouver (2008) *EA DICE (2019-present) Category:WWE Category:WWE games Category:Video games